Mystery land
by Finnceline
Summary: You awake in a forest filled with hulking trees as they spread around the terrain. You see a boy, what next?
1. Nowhere Land

**I am giving credit to Goth-Girl-Surana for the idea also look at her other stories she is a better writer than I am and her stories to me are phenomenal.**

You wake up in a strange world. You are surrounded by large trees. You are scared. What planet was this? Are you gonna survive? Where are all the people? The countless questions raced through your pounding head.

''Jake! Jake where are you?!'', a voice screamed.

'Well, at least it didn't sound scary', you thought.

Suddenly, a boy around the age of twelve wearing blue shorts and a blue shirt with a green backpack along with a polar bear hat runs through the woods with a blue crystal sword in his hands.  
He looks around worriedly searching for something...or someone.  
His eyes fall on you, his worried face changes into a happy yet surprised one.  
He steps forward slowly, as if he's trying not to scare you. Yet ease back, scared and make out, ''W-who are y-you?''.

''I'm F-Finn, Finn the human and you?"

"I'm Junikai"

"H-have you seen a yellow dog any where he's about ye' tall-".

Something out of know where wailed out an inhuman sound. You and Finn look around quickly trying to find out what made that ghastly sound.

"Uuuunh, my head!"

"J-Jake is that y-you?"

"Of course it it who else- um who's that?"

"Uh it's just someone i found that also randomly appeared here, his name is ... Junikai right?"

"Yeah, why are these trees to abnormally tall?" You say feeling uneasy.

"Let me strectch to the top and find that out."

(2 Hours Later)

"JAKE! JAKE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! JAAAKE?!"

The yellow dog stretches down stretches down from the enormouse trees.

"Yeah yeah don't get your stubs in a twist"

"Anything?" you say.

"Nope it's infinite"

Where are we? How does that dog stretch? How did that boy find a crystal sword? You feel light headed with all that is going on.

'Is this some type of dream?' You start to to think, 'yeah, that's it, this is just a dream ask the boy to pinch you and you'll wake up in your bed at home!'

"Uh, Finn? Can you do me a quick favor?"

"Yeah sure what?"

"Can you pinch me?"

"Why? This isn't a dream, you know even though it might seem that way"

"I just want to make sure"

Fin pinches you then you feel a rush of pain as he is pretty strong and then you wail out:

"Ow! You can stop now!"

"See"

'God what is going on how did i get here why is this happening?' Questions keep roaming your mind as if they would never stop reigning terror around your head.

"Now let's see how did we even get here?: Finn says quite calm for this situation.

"I don't no the last thing i remember was that two portals opened out of no where one was blasting air towards to the other portal someone flew into the portal that was sucking us into it" The yellow stranger explains.

"That's what happened? I flew into the portal that sucked me into the same portal with you guys?" You say in mixed emotions of drowsyness and confusion,"what caused them to open?"

"I don't know, now if you were a portal where would you be?"

"Um the middle of the whole forest?"

You, Jake, and Finn look around after russeling came from the bushes. It quickly bolts from one spot to another so fast it's as if there were 10 of them!

"Umm, WHAT'S GOING ON? A STRETCHING DOG, A DERANGED LOOKING CLOTHED BOY WITH A DIAMOND SWORD, AND NOW WE'RE HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE AND SOMETHING IS ABOUT TO JUMP AT US!"

All of this crazyness was too much for you as the world looks like everything is in two and then you feel the ground as you fall back hardly feeling any of the fall pain. You try to keep your heavy eyes open as you see Finn and the yellow dog fight dinosaur looking creatures. So much was going on so fast like your in an action packed video game that goes non-stop until you pause the game to take a break. 'What's going on?' you think to yourself then total blackness fills your mind and your eyes.


	2. Teleporting Portals

"Hey! Hello? Are you awake?" a wavy voice calls out.

You see a blue and white blur and a voice that sounds like it's coming from a distance through a wavy echoing tunnel.

"Uuunh, mom I just had the weirdest- please don't tell me that wasn't a dream" You say utterly dissapointed.

"That-"

"Did you hear what the boy said?" The yellow dog said,"Sorry i haven't introduced myself, Finn said my name a hundred times anyway but it's Jake"

"Hi, you know mine right?"

"Yeah, Junkpie! Why would I forget?" Finn whispered in his ear, "Oh, sorry Junikai,"

"It's alright, now i have questions that still stir in my head," you say,"How do you stretch and where did you get that crystal sword?"

"Well we did come from a different dimension, i have stretching power, and the other's a secret." Jake explains

"Um ok, and what the heck were those things you fought they looked like dinosaurs?"

"Um we don't really know, they were like chicken head dino hybrids it's kinda weird." Finn say scratching his head.

"Well let's get started, off to find the middle of the whole world!" When you hear this this makes you nautious. Are we even going to get there alive? Will it take years to get there? your thoughts are interrupted when you hear Jake shout in joy.

"I found the 2 portals they're over here!"

"Time to go home!" Finn says joyfully.

Right before you, Jake, and Finn step into the portals they disappear and a sound of teleportation filled the woods.

"Aww man, i think these portals frequently move around the world who knows how hard it could be to catch them, maybe they dissapear when you get close to them."

Out of nowhere a coconut hits Finn on the head and he falls unconcious.

"Ooh ooh aah aah!" You see a monkey swinging from the trees missing almost all the branches. It desperatly tries to catch to swing, It's as if it has some mental issues or it was dropped on the head first when he was a child and just grew up a moron.

"Um is that normal in your dimension or am I halucinating from lack of water?" Jake says staring intently at the monkey to make sure he wasn't halucinating.

"I guess that's one of the monkeys that come from my dimension. This one looks, i don't know ... abnormaly stupid."

Jake burts out laughing rolling on the floor right after the monkey fell on it's butt from a 60 foot drop and falls forward making a big thud on the ground as it stopped moving ... as if dead. 'Oh god' you think sadly and worried. A gasp came from the monkey as you let out a sigh of relief.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! COMEDY GOLD!" Jake says dieing from laughter.

"Hehe," you let out slowly, you've got to admit, a falling monkey lands on his behind and falls forward is kind of funny.

"*Sighs* Hey Finn wake up it's just a coconut"

"I'm fine right here i think I need to rest my mashed head for a bit" Finn says shaky in pain.

"Well i'll go collect some fire wood for the night, jake can you go get water please?" You ask politely.

"Sure we're all thirsty pretty soon we'll be hungry"

"I'll go get some" Finn says looking pale.

"No, you have to rest you should look in the mirror you don't look too well"

"Fine"

(10 minutes later)

You've collected a bundle of stick when you suddenly feel an uneasy weary feeling that someone is watching you from all angles. 'What the?' you think to yourself, 'maybe it's just that your in the woods with infinite trees. It does look kind of creepy like in one of those horror movies'. A chill goes all the way up your spine to the top of your neck when you feel a strong feeling that someone _is _watching you from behind. You spin around to see nothing but air. 'Why am I getting this feeling?' you turn around to see a disfigured ghost like hologram of an alien that is speaking in a unfamiliar language standing tall, wearing armor and weapons equipped looking into your eyes like serpents biting your neck. You think to yourself in horror, 'He has weapon and supplies, is he hunting us down? Are we on the strangers turf?'. you drop your sticks and run faster than a cheetah to tell Finn and Jake what just happened.


	3. The Strangers

"FINN! JAKE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

You see Finn lying down asleep and you shake him awake.

"Whaat? I'm tired just let me got to sleep."

"BUT I SAW THIS HOLOGRAM AND THIS CREATURE THING AND HE WAS"

"Slow it down right there Junikai. Now calm down and explain what you saw."

"Alright, I saw this creature on this hologram equiped with armor and weapons and stuff he also was speaking in an unfimiliar language i havent heard before. I have this strange feeling that we're on his turf and he will hunt us down."

"How do we this is his turf?"

"We'll know when he comes."

"You crazy? I'm not letting that psycho hunt us down and take our lives! No way im risking it for the biscuit!" Jake says scared

"Come on baby if he comes we'll run we need someone to keep watch." Finn and Jake stare at me knowing that they fall asleep fast.

"What me? Why?"

"We kind of fall asleep fast, we don't stay up long." Jake says

"Alright, but don't blame me if i fall asleep on duty." You say doubting survival for the three of you.

_**(3 hours later)**_

You almost fall asleep when you here a stick crack. You shudder giving yourself a warming thought that it might just be rat or a little creature in this unknown dimension. You start to drift away yet again until something grips your neck from behind.

"FINN! JAKE! RUN!"

Finn and Jake suddenly wake up half closed eyes when they zoom open.

"OH MY GLOB WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Finn says worried.

"D-GECK! Don't worry run!" You say gasping for air.

Finn and Jake are finally gone as you feel that your face is blue. while he is choking you you hear a knife sharpen. _'Oh dang glob is that a knife i need to do something before i die from being strangled- or knifed!'. _You quickly zoom your eyes as they lock to the strangers hands and your hands. you quickly slide both of your hands to the sides of the large strangers hand and slide it up. _'Why am i letting him crush my skull?!'_. The stranger tightens his grip.

"_*Gasps* _GAAEH!" You let out in pain but at least you can breath. You bite the stranger on the hand and he drops. Your jaw feels like it popped out of place because you bit him so hard and his skin felt like steel. You run away as fast as you can when out of no where a giant yellow fist punches a tree knocking it down on the stranger.

"Tis'ongnum Gradestic Noguimr!" The stranger yells out.

"Aww shut up" Jake says amused as the stranger struggles to try to get out from under the tree.

"We needed to get prepared we just woke up anyway so we came back as fast as we could and Jake fisted a tree, i helped by using my sword like an axe." Finn explains.

You fall to the ground light headed and dizzy for the amount of time you have let the stranger almost bring you the brink of death.

"What's wrong are you okay?"

"Yeah but i don't have a good feeling about right now!" You say feeling fear corrupt every corner of your body, you start shaking uncontrolably.

"Why?" Jake asks confused

"If there is one of them i think there's going to be alot more!" You point to the armies of the creature you had encountered and you get off from the ground.

"We have got to run and we have got to run NOW!"

The three of you run off into what feels like the never-ending wilderness, running like a bunch of wild animals desperately trying to steal food from a hunter and it may risk your lives. you hear gunshots that is mixed with laser beams. A huge grumble comes out of nowhere.

"Guys my tummy doesn't feel so well!" Jake says sounding like he's going to throw up.

Ignoring him you think of what worse could happen than a tummy ache and yell out:

"Um guys whatever they are shooting at is it's sounds like we could be either be in pain or we could be toast! And I mean it literally!"

"What?! What are they using?"

"I think they're using laser guns and something similar to a normal gun!"

"What the heck is a normal gun? I know what a laser gun is!"

"A normal gun shoots lead, kind of like a round or a sphere-like shaped mini object that can go through metal!"

"RUN FASTER!" Finn says scared even though he looks like he has a plan ready.

"Are you going to tell us your plan Finn!?" You yell out furious because he was planning things out but is going to get you sent to an escalator to the clouds.

"he he, yeah I was just admiring my plan. in my head laughing." Finn giggles as he talks.

"Well tell us!"

"Jake stretch into a giant dog sit on them and fart as hard as you can to knock them out!"

Jake did so. You hear something that sound like a giant balloon's air is released flying in the air making a fart sound so fast but hard. Jake stands up and the whole army is on the ground- breathing! But knocked out. Jake farts just a bit to tease us and Finn playfully shoves Jake.

"Manners ha-ha"


End file.
